


Mama's Angel

by HaughtPocket



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket
Summary: Waverly Earp was Mama's angel. But was she an angel?(antagonist/protagonist switch up prompt)





	Mama's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Wynonna Earp twitter: write a piece from the perspective of an antagonist, that makes a character you love seem like a monster.

Ward Earp stared at the little bundle in his wife’s arms.

No. Glared.

“What the hell is that?” The booze heightened the anger, disappointment, _fury_.

“Ward, she’s a baby, same as our girls, she needs us.”

Ward’s breaths came in short, deep bursts of rage.

_We don’t need more of those…_

“You keep her outta my way, I got enough trouble with Wynonna, tryin’ to train Willa, and she’s blowin’ up the damn barn.” Ward shook his head. Don’t need more of those.

She looked down at the bundle in her arms. “I’ll take care of you, my angel.”

/

“Welcome’s a stupid name, Mama!”

“Wynonna, hush!” Mama held her hand over the new baby’s ear, attempting to keep her asleep. She looked curiously at her, now middle, daughter. “What would you call, darlin’?”

Wynonna crawled across the couch, peering into the little baby’s face. “Hm.” She studied for a moment before answering. “Waverly.” She didn’t hesitate, or give a second option. Just Waverly. Mama looked at Wynonna liked she’d just stumbled upon a treasure.

“That’s beautiful. Waverly,” she brushed her fingers along the baby’s, Waverly’s, cheek. Her angel.

/

She’d only peeked around the corner.

“Waverly! You get outa here, how many times I hafta tell you, stay outta the barn when I’m workin’ with Willa!”

Wynonna was there, though. She gave her a soft, apologetic face.

Waverly ran out of the barn as fast as her little legs would take her.

/

Mama was gone.

No note, no explanation. Just gone.

Ward looked down at the four year old, the stranger his wife brought home, someone else’s problem by all means.

“Where’s mama?” He barely heard the little voice.

He steadied himself against the counter. “She left.”

Waverly stared into Ward’s eyes, cold and hard, she never looked at Mama that way. “Why?”

“Hell if I know.”

“I don’t wanna stay with you!” Waverly’s voice rose to a shout, she hugged her teddy bear close to her chest.

“I never wanted you!” Ward shouted back, not even intending to, but it just happened. The words just came out.

/

Waverly rifled through Ward’s trunk, full of junk, in search of one thing.

_Mama…_

The old photo was the last one Ward had of his wife, now long gone. She tucked it in her pocket, closed the trunk, and quietly snuck back out of Ward’s room.

Couple hours later, Waverly stood in the dirt, matches in hand, watching the photo go up in flames. She heard Ward’s shouting, yelling, but she didn’t budge an inch.

Ward ran outside, the little flame caught his eye.

“DAMNIT! Waverly!” He crouched down low and gripped her shoulders, trying to shake the dead look off her face, but it didn’t move.

“What’d you do that for?!” His eyes rimmed with red, holding back tears.

“She hated you.” Waverly left out any emotions, left her voice flat and void, barren like Ward’s heart for her.

A tear fell. He wiped it away, quick. “Don’t say things you don’t know nothin’ about.”

“She told me so. She hated you.”

Ward glowered at the little girl. Mama’s angel. The stranger baby he never wanted, but she insisted on keeping. The animosity in his eyes turned to despair. He sank to the ground, buried his face in his hands, wept. For the first time since Mama’d left, he sobbed.

Waverly stared down at him, unmoved by his breakdown.

“I was Mama’s angel. Not you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY
> 
>  
> 
> But maybe not really ........


End file.
